One Last Chance
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: This is the fifth story to the Chipmunk Saga. Takes place after Mary's Story... Life has come in full circle, but will mistakes be corrected before the unthinkable happens?
1. Life Looks Good

Life has come in full circle, but will mistakes be corrected before the unthinkable happens?

Warning: The story maybe offend some, certain scenes are not for younger readers. I suggest it is to be read with an open mind.

**Alvin and the Chipmunks, of course, was created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit. Basically, I just wanted to have a little fun. **

** Part of the song "Keep it Together" by Madonna is borrowed for this chapter.**

_A wolf_

I considered myself 

_But_

_I have eaten nothing,_

_Therefore_

_From standing_

_I am tired out._

_A wolf_

_I considered myself_

_But_

_The owls are hooting_

_And_

_The night I fear._

"_A Wolf I Considered Myself," Teton Sioux song. Translated by Frances Densmore _

_(American Indian Poetry, 282)_

**ONE LAST CHANCE!**

By Raven Child.

Chapter 1: Life Looks Good 

Theodore poured himself a freshly brewed coffee before heading out of the kitchen in restaurant that was co-owned with Eleanor. He sat down at one of the tables and admired the accomplishments he and his finance, Eleanor has made. The restaurant is closed during the afternoon but will open later for the dinner trading hours.

This week he and Eleanor were not only asked to look after Simon and Jeanette's kids, but Alvin and Brittany's twins too, therefore Theodore and Eleanor have restricted the hours of their restaurant. Dave does help with the babysitting when Theodore and Eleanor are working in their restaurant, but he is only available in the evening.

Simon and Jeanette were studying for their mid-term exams. Simon wanted to complete the latest book he has been working on for the past six months since he discovered Mary's Journal from the dreadful Island. It was difficult to work in it, when Vince, Tom and Mary are around to create havoc. Alvin and Brittany - on the other hand - are out of town to promote their latest album hopefully coming home by the end of the week. Eleanor and Theodore received a phone call from them last night. Most of the conversation was on how they missed their little ones and of course how well their promo is going with the publishers.

While Eleanor is in the kitchen preparing some of the pre-cooked appetizers, Theodore is sitting while the chickens are baking in the oven. Now he is sitting and watching his young niece and nephews play on the stage that his brother and sister-in-law would sing on some nights for guests in the restaurant.

"Arg, get him off of me!" Vincent cried as he tried to shake his younger cousin off his left leg. The little infant has both of his tiny arms and legs wrapped around Vincent's leg so tightly that it is almost impossible to remove him.

"Vincent, be gentle!" Theodore called out from his chair. "Alvin Jr. is just a baby."

"Yea, Vince, just like you...only smaller." Tom laughed, feeling quite proud of his remark to his brother.

Tom is suddenly surprised when Alexander grabbed both of his legs by wrapping his little legs and arms around them. This causes Tom to nearly topple over, but quickly he regains his balance.

"Hey, you little monster, quit it!" He snapped.

Mary, who is standing in a safe distance from her two brothers and her two baby cousins, laughs at the scene before her.

Theodore chuckled lightly at the four boys. It impressed him on how his nephews, Vince and Tom would resemble so much like Alvin and Simon when they were that age.

His mind drifts back to when he was a child, growing up with his brothers. The trouble the three of them would get into was amazing; the times when Alvin and Simon would get into many arguments. Usually these arguments would leave their youngest brother caught up in the middle. With a heavy sigh, Theodore knew he missed those days terribly.

He smiled proudly knowing that next month he and Eleanor are finally going to get married. It will be an event much similar to the wedding Simon and Jeanette had almost ten years ago. It was agreed that they would have it in the back yard of the Seville's home. Everything is pretty much set, all there is needed to be done are getting the wedding dresses and suits from the shop. It will be a beautiful spring wedding.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eleanor peaked out of the kitchen to see her niece and nephews playing on the stage. Her maternal instincts are kicking in once more. She is looking forward to the big day and the day when she too can have her own little ones just like her sisters. She and Theodore have been talking about this for the past year, and he is also looking forward to be raising children of his own.

It wasn't that babysitting their niece and nephews were becoming dull, it will just be more exciting to finally get to expand the Seville/Miller family more. That and to shut up their siblings of asking when it will be their turn to have children.

With a content sigh, Eleanor finished rolling up the last three prorogues for the order later. She covered the prorogues with saran wrap and placed them in the fridge. She sprayed the counter with a food safe cleaner before giving it a good wipe with a clean cloth. She checked the vegetables before moving on to the desert specials for the evening. As Eleanor stirred the vegetables, she can hear her niece and nephews play. She wondered on what her children might look like. Would they have her eyes? Theodore's sweetness? Brittany's sense of style? Alvin's chorizema? Simon's smarts? Jeanette's soft nature? All would be great qualities for her children and more.

The more she thought about it the more she wished the wedding was tomorrow instead of next month.

Yes, life is really looking good at this moment. Eleanor even catches herself humming along with the song that Mary has started singing.

_Keep, keep it together_

_Keep people together forever and ever_

_I got brothers, I got some sisters too_

_Stuck in the middle tell you what I'm gonna do_

_Gonna get out of here, I'm gonna leave this place_

_So I can forget every single hungry face_

_I'm tired of sharing all the hand me downs_

_To get attention I must always be the clown_

_I wanna be different, I wanna be on my own_

_But daddy said listen, you will always have a home_

Tom and Vincent joined in for the chorus.

_Keep it together in the family_

_They're a reminder of your history_

_Brothers and sisters they hold the key_

_To your heart and your soul_

_Don't forget that your family is gold_

Eleanor loved that song when she was growing up. She loves it even more now that Mary's beautiful voice is singing it. It is surprising that she and her brothers, Vincent and Tom, are not really interested in perusing a career in singing like her parents and aunts and uncles were when they were their age.

Perhaps they have much of their parents in them. School seems to be more important then anything right at this moment. She was sure if Alvin and Brittany had anything to say about it, they would try convincing Mary and her brothers to follow in the footsteps of their family's career. Thankfully Simon and Jeanette stand in between that. At least they understand how important it is to allow their children to make their own decisions in life.

_Keep, keep it together_

_Keep people together forever and ever_

As the kids bring the song into a fade-out, Eleanor had finished mixing the cake batter together. She puts the batter in a baking pan before placing it into the oven. Once that's done, Eleanor figures it is time to go have a break with Theodore and the kids before starting on the next desert on the menu. She washed her hands, before grabbing herself a cup of coffee, she heads out of the kitchen for a much deserved five minute break.


	2. Ellie and Theo's Wedding

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Been very busy, and as some of you may already know, I have been dealing with my husband's death. He passed away on Nov. 27, 2005. Between work and handling his estate I barely get some time to write.**

**But please enjoy this chapter, hopefully more will be added shortly…**

**Raven Child.**

**Chapter 2: Ellie and Theo's Wedding!**

"I do…" Eleanor spoke in a shy, but confident voice. Her beautiful brown eyes glistened as the sun's rays shine down through the tree branches of the Seville's back yard. She stands in front of Theodore with her sisters behind her looking very proud of their youngest sibling. Mary stood beside her mother, Jeanette at the end. All of the bride's Maids and flower girl are wearing a turquoise green dress with ruffled sleeves.

Theodore could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. _'I can't believe this is really happening,'_ he thought. His brothers', Alvin and Simon, stand with honor behind him. Both of them agree that this day couldn't have come any sooner for young Theodore and his long-time mate, Eleanor. Tom and Vincent stand behind their dad, Simon. Vincent tries to stand as still as he can, but ends up fidgeting slightly due to the irritating feeling his little tux is causing him. Tom, on the other hand, stands as tall as he can, just like his dad.

Dave sits in the front row with a big grin filled with pride on his face. Alvin and Brittany's twin boys sitting impatiently at either side of their human granddad.

"I now pronounce you ma-, er, munk and wife." The priest standing in between Theodore and Eleanor concludes, "You may now kiss the bride."

The audience cheers as Eleanor and Theodore's lips meet. Their siblings, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette all looked at each other. They beamed with pride that finally their youngest siblings have tied the knot.

Vince, Mary, and Tom even grin with pride that their aunt and uncle are now married. This just now confirms that everyone is now one big happy family, including the pestering younger cousins Alex and Alvin Jr.

Dave looks up at his beloved boys. How they all have grown up. It seems like just yesterday that he found them on his door step that one cold winter's day. He is looking forward in perhaps becoming a grandfather for the third time. That is if Theodore and Eleanor wish to become parents anytime soon. They have been talking about it for some time now, so it is possible they are ready to start the next stage of their life, after their honeymoon, of course.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Congratulation Theodore and Eleanor. That was a very beautiful service." Aunt Millie spoke as she walked up to give her youngest nephew a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Millie!" Theo blushed.

"Hey, Aunt Millie, how about my wedding? You said that it was the most beautiful thing you had ever witnessed." Alvin piped up with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I think the whole city still remembers that day. You only mentioned it to every newspaper, talk show, and tabloid in town." Simon groans.

"Ok everyone it's time to take some pictures!" Dave announces to the chipmunks.

"Aw Geez, how long is this going to take?" Vince complained as he tugged at the collar of his tux.

"It shouldn't take too long, Vince, it's almost dinner time." Jeanette assures her son.

"Yeah, a few snap shots then we can eat." Theodore says, rubbing his round tummy.

As the professional photographer takes his pictures so did the friends and family guests. From the whole family with all the chipmunks and Dave to just Theodore and Eleanor, everyone wanted to make sure they had a shot of every angle.

"Ok, I just want to get a few more shots with the Bride and Groom with the Bride's Maids and Best Munks, along with children." The photographer announced.

"Man, more pictures…?" Tom whined.

"Come on you two, we need to go stand with your mommy and daddy again." Mary softly tells the twins as she grabs their hands and leads them back to where their parents are standing.

Vincent grumbles as he again tugs at his tux. He walks up and stops in front of his dad.

Once again both the photographer and guests take pictures of the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and their children as a group.

"Dad I'm have a problem with this tux." Vince complained.

"What is it now, Vincent?" Simon grumbles.

"I don't like it; it's too tight, and it itches!" The rambunctious young chipmunk cried throwing up his arms to scratch an awkward spot on his back.

"Quit complaining! You've been doing that all day, now just shut up and smile at the camera." Simon ordered, pointed up towards the photographer.

"If I have to smile one more time my teeth are going to fall out!" Vincent comments while pushing the biggest fake grin he could muster as the photographer takes another picture.

"Perhaps you were right and not wanting to start your kids in a music band…" Alvin chuckled in amusement. "They wouldn't like all the paparazzi snapping their cameras at them all the time."

"If I remember correctly, Alvin, you were the only one that enjoyed that." Theodore conveniently mentions over to his famous brother. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and kids all smile in time for another picture to be taken by photographer and guests.

"In fact, you tried your hardest to grab their attention most of the time, and dragging us in with your schemes." Simon smirked.

"Aw come on. I was not that bad, was I Dave?" Alvin looks over to his dad in hopes for moral support.

"No comment, Alvin." Dave replies with a knowing smirk before taking another picture of the group.

"Ah, dad, I hate to complain as well, but I am also having problems with my outfit." Little Mary pipes up.

"What's the matter with it, dear?" Eleanor asks.

"Well, it sort of is tight around my neck. That and the color kind of makes me look pale." Mary answers honestly.

"Hate to say it Eleanor, but the little one has a point. I'm sure you could have picked out a different style for bride's maid dresses. I look kind of hippy in this one." Brittany adds as she addressed her turquoise gown that puffs out around the hips.

"Oh Brittany, you look fine." Eleanor says smiling at her older sister. Again the group smiles together for another picture.

"Yeah Brittany, quit your complaining. This is supposed to be Ellie's day not yours." Jeanette scolds.

"I'm hungry! When's dinner?" Vincent speaks up while rubbing his tummy in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Tom raises his hand to acknowledge his presents in this topic as well.

"I know how you two feel boys!" Theo groaned once he hears his own tummy grumbling. "I hope this photo shoot is finished soon."

"Alright, just a few more and we are done." The photographer announces.

"**Oh for crying out loud!**" Vincent blurts out in a voice which practically everyone in the back yard heard. Everyone, including Dave and the photographer couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Vincent!" Simon spat in annoyance.

"But dad, he said that a few pictures ago…" the young chipmunk argued.

"Kids' got a point there, Simon." Rob hollered from the crowd while the photographer and guests take another shot of the Chipmunks. His fiancée, Judy sits beside him with a big smile on her face. She is obviously amused with Vincent's antics.

"Hey, would you like to raise him for a while?" Simon joked at his human friend. He and the others smile again for the cameras.

"That's ok, buddy, I'm planning on having some of my own someday." The young man says with a wink to his fiancée.

"Yeah…? Good luck with that…" The bespectacled chipmunk grinned as one last picture is taken.

"Alright, looks like we are finally done here!" The photographer cheers.

"Ya! Let's eat!" Tom and Vincent shout as they both head off to the buffet table as the caterers place the hot plates full of delicious food.

"I say those boys are sounding more like me each day." Theo chuckles to Simon.

"Well, they are growing." Simon smirks.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the main table closest to the house the Newly-weds sit in the center with their siblings sit at either end of them. The odd conversation would come up along with a few giggles to show they are having a good time. The second generation of young chipmunks play innocently in an open area of the back yard. Everyone eating can still keep an eye on them as they complete their dinner.

Simon suddenly hears the phone ringing in the kitchen. He notices Dave starting to rise from his seat to answer it. A funny feeling has Simon standing up to stop his father from heading in the house.

"It's ok, Dave, I'll answer it. You stay here and enjoy the party." Simon assures him with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Well, ok." The human elder replies. He feels a little sceptical of Simon's actions, but is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Jeanette looks up to see her husband practically rushing in through the kitchen door in order to answer the phone. She also notices the suspicious act of Rob getting up to follow Simon inside. There is something wrong and she can sense it. Simon has been acting strangely for the past couple of months. Jeanette wonders if it had something to do with a journal he found on one of the disks from the black box. She hadn't read it, but over heard Simon talking about it to Rob one night after she put the kids to bed.

As she dunked her spoon into the soup, Jeanette made a mental note to ask Simon about it after the party.

The five young chipmunks got tired of playing and start to run towards the main table to rejoin their parents for some desert. Alvin Jr. crawls under the table and tugs at his father's pant leg tux. Alvin had been more focused on finishing his dinner to notice his twin boys running back and to have one of them tug at him took him off guard. In a startled reaction, Alvin kicks the table with his other knee which makes everything on its' surface jump with him.

"Ow!" Alvin howled. Dave's Aunts and Uncles, whom are all sitting at the table closest to the head table, started snickering over Alvin's reaction to his son's antics. In fact Dave, Theodore, and the Chipettes all joined in with a good giggle. With a growl, Alvin poked his head under the table cloth to see the innocent stare of his first born.

"Alvin Jr.! What do you think you're doing?"

"Daddy, I want up…" the little chipmunk chirped.

Feeling like there is no other choice, Alvin bends forward to lift his son onto his lap.

"Hey Alex, come to visit with your Uncle Theo, have you?" Theodore asked as he lifted his cheerful nephew up on his lap.

"Awe, you and your brother are so cute." Eleanor cooed, pinching Alex's chubby cheek.

"Hey!" Mary cried out in protest after sitting herself comfortably on her mom's lap. "I thought you said were the cute ones?"

"Yeah!" Tom speaks up as his Aunty Brittany picks him up to sit on her lap.

"Well, when you were this age you were." The young blond bride replies. "Now you have grown into a beautiful young lady, much like your mother."

Mary looks up at her proud mother and smiles.

"Alright, I'll accept that." She happily nods in agreement. Mary takes notice of Jeanette's half drunk wine glass and figures this could be an opportunity to try something new.

"Say mom, since I'm a young lady now, may I try some of your wine?"

"I'm afraid not, little one, you are still too young for that kind of thing." Jeanette scolded, wagging her index finger at her daughter.

"Darn it! Too old to be cute, and yet still too young for wine!" Mary pouted, snapping her fingers in defeat.

"I guess that's life, sis." Tom shrugged his shoulders as to say 'oh well'.

Vincent runs around past Dave to his father's seat. The young chipmunk stopped when he realizes his dad isn't sitting there.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"Oh, he ran inside to answer the phone. He should be back soon." Dave explains.

"Alright," Vincent made himself comfortable in Simon's chair and peered down at his dinner plate. There are still some vegetables, pasta, and a half eaten bun lying near the edge of it.

"Say, is my dad planning on finishing this?" He asks his granddad.

"I'm probably sure he was, Vince." Dave answers.

"Well, too late, I'm going to finish it for him." Vincent cheerfully snatches the bun and bits down on it before anyone can say otherwise against his actions.

"Gee, aren't you a hungry boy today. Didn't you already finish a big plate of food not too long ago?" Alvin commented.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I'm going to be ten years old soon!" Vince pointed out before shovelling a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

"He does have a point there." Theodore snickered.

Just then a trumpet sound of rumbling bubbles erupts from Alvin Jr.'s back end. The little chipmunk toddler looks up at his parents with a proud grin and a giggle like it was the best thing he had done all day.

"Dude! Somebody's been eating the bean salad." Vincent comments as he puts down his fork to wave his hand in front of his face.

"Hey Baryshnikov, if you are plotting an encore performance with that toot-horn of yours; may I suggest blowing it down wind?" Alvin hints to his son as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Alvin, what are you feeding him?" Dave asks from the end of the table.

"I don't know! Whatever was on the buffet table," Alvin stammered.

"You know, from over here it smells like Alvin Jr. could use a diaper change." Brittany conveniently hinted as she too waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ok fine, I'm taking him upstairs." Alvin grumbles. He stands up holding his son with one arm and heads inside the house.

"Man that is just not right…" Vince shook his head as he once again picked up his dad's fork and dug it into the pasta. Everyone at the table ends up in a fit of giggles.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE…**

Simon hesitates for a brief moment before picking up the receiver on the phone.

"Hello…Seville residents!" He says into the speaker end. It almost is hard to hide the scepticism and a hint of fear in his tone.

"Mr. Seville," a deep computerized enhanced voice answers back. "We've been watching you and we do not approve of your actions. It is immediate that you pull back on trying to ruin our plans, or unforeseen consequences might happen to your loved ones."

Simon has trouble swallowing a large lump that has built up in his throat suddenly. He didn't even get a chance to respond to the mystery caller, even if he knew what to say to him or her. The caller hangs up as soon as the message was said. _Perhaps following up on some of Mary's codes she hid in her secret file wasn't such a good idea,_ he thought.

Before Simon hangs up the phone he senses Rob behind him.

"That was _them_, wasn't it?" The human male calmly speaks.

Simon doesn't turn around; he pauses with a sigh before answering.

"Yes."

"I would suspect that they are not happy with our action against them. You know they will try shutting us down before we even get started. It is evident that they've started with the threat calls. Either or, we go as planned. We will exploit the Illuminati!" Rob says, understanding the situation they are in.

With a jolt, Simon spins around to face his human friend.

"I know, but…"

Simon stops when he sees his brother, Alvin, entering in the kitchen and passing them with his son in his arms. Without saying a word, Simon and Rob cover their nose and mouths; do to the smell coming from the toddler.

"Yes, I know he needs his diaddie changed. Why do you think I'm heading upstairs?" Alvin answers before Simon could ask the question.

Once they are again alone, Rob and Simon look at each other.

"We will not give up, Simon. The world must know the truth, and only we can give it to them." Rob steps up to his chipmunk friend with a serious look on his face. "But for now it is your brother's wedding day. We shall continue this discussion another day." He jerks his thumb back towards the door in suggesting on heading back outside.

Simon simply nods his head and follows his old friend from the Island.


	3. Dream Tears

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay…but I have finally finished two more chapters to this story…please enjoy and don't forget to post any comments you may have about the story so far, thanks. _

** Chapter 3: Dream Tears**

**THREE WEEKS LATER…**

Simon wakes up from a deep REM sleep. He leans up against his pillow and grabs his glasses before putting them on his face. With a clear vision, he scans the dark room to see if there is anything in the room that may have woken him. Nothing appears out of the ordinary, lies there for a moment wondering what could have caused him to suddenly wake up like this. The household is quiet. All is at it should be, so why does he feel the presence of danger lurking? Just then a series of screams echoes down the hallway.

"Mary…?" He gasped, jumping up and grabbing his robe.

"Not again…" Jeanette groans, getting up to grab her robe, glasses, and slippers.

Simon and Jeanette both rush out of their room and down the hall to their kids' room. By the time they entered the room Tom and Vince are already trying to wake up their sister with no such luck. Mary's screams become louder as her arms thrash wildly in the air.

"Look out Tom," Simon commands as he comes up to the side of the bed of his distressed daughter.

The young bespectacled chipmunk does as he is told. He watches intensely as his father cradles Mary into his arms and begins rocking her gently.

"Mary…? Mary sweetie, its daddy…" Simon coos softly. "Ssshh, it's ok now. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

As Simon continues to rock his daughter, he remembers the lullaby his mom use to sing to him and his brothers. With tender strokes on her soft brown hair, Simon sings the soft melody in her ear.

_Hush a bye, little one__  
__Close your eyes, little one__  
__Dreamtime is near, you needn't fear__  
__And when you wake, I will be here__  
_

Simon looks up at Jeanette; she leans down on the other side of the bed before joining her husband in the second verse of the song.

_  
__Rest your head, little one__  
__Dream sweet dreams, little one__  
__The stars say, "good night"__  
__I say, "sleep tight"__  
__And when you wake I will be here_

With a small whimper, Mary Seville opened her eyes. She looks right up at Simon bleary-eyed. Regardless of the fact she doesn't have her glasses on; she can tell the fuzzy figure before her is her dad.

"Don't leave us Daddy, please…" She says in a sorrowful tone.

Simon is briefly stunned, unsure how to respond to her sentence.

"I-I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. I promise." He replies softly.

Little Mary closes her eyes and a tear escape down her cheek. She is not sure if she could believe her father's words or not. For now, she is just glad he is here at this moment. Mary curls up against his arm before falling back to sleep.

The second he sees that his daughter is fast asleep; Simon sets her gently down on her pillow and pulls the covers up over her tiny body. For a moment, Simon does not move. He just stares down at Mary's delicate frame. Memories flood back into his mind of the times he spent on the Island. Horrible nightmares of being tortured creep through his veins as he experiences a cold chill down his back. It was an experience he wishes to never repeat.

Simon turns his attention back to his daughter. Her words begin to haunt him. Why did Mary say she doesn't want him to leave? What makes her think that he would go anywhere? Does it have something to do with her dream tear? Simon thinks back to what Rob's fiancée, Judy said; about Mary being a psychic. But again, he has no intentions of leaving his family, his home. No matter what happens Simon will not abandon them.

"Dad…?"

Vincent's voice broke Simon's concentration. He turns to face his son.

"Mary is going to be ok, isn't she?" The rambunctious boy-munk asks in a tired, but concern tone.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, Vince. Come on. You need to get back to bed." The bespectacled chipmunk says softly. He steps away from Mary's bed and ushers his son back to his own bed near the far wall.

"You too, Tom." Jeanette adds as she too gets up to guide the youngest of the three siblings to his bed as well.

As soon as all three of their children are snug in their beds, Jeanette and Simon quietly leave. They take one last look at the three young chipmunks before closing the door behind them. With a sigh of relief that Vince, Mary, and Tom are doing well, regardless of what had just happened moments before, Simon and Jeanette stroll back to their room. On their way down the hall the phone starts ringing from in the living room.

"That's odd," Jeanette ponders. She turns towards the living room. "Who could be calling at this hour?"

Simon instantly gets the jitters. He feels that Jeanette should not answer the phone. With a quick reach, he grabs her shoulder and pulls her back slightly.

"Jeanette wait, I'll get it." He insisted before walking ahead of Jeanette.

A little stunned over Simon's reaction, but she held her tongue to let her husband answer the phone.

"H-Hello, Seville residence…" Simon attempts to speak calmly into the receiver.

"_Hello Simon…It's been a while, hasn't it?"_ A deep electronic voice responded.

"Who is this?" The chipmunk demanded trying to sound braver then he really is.

"_You damn well who this is. It should be clear that we mean business if you continue to expose our plans to the world. Your daughter, I believe, is able to see the consequences through her dreams, why can't you?"_ The voice spoke in a threatening manner.

_How could they know…?_ Simon glances back at his wife before replying, "I-I think you have the wrong number…"

Before the voice could speak another word to Simon, the chipmunk hangs up.

"Who was that?" Jeanette asked suspiciously.

"Probably some teenager on drugs making prank phone calls." Simon quickly thought up in a lie. "Come on let's go to bed."

Jeanette can see the fear in her husband's eyes. She knows that he hiding something from her. Even after when they had promised to never keep secrets from each, there are still moments where it seems Simon doesn't share certain things. Jeanette is sure that she can help Simon about the issues he is hiding if only he would talk about it with her.

A yawn escapes from her mouth. Perhaps going to bed is not such a bad idea. Tomorrow it will be her job to organize the new exhibited at the museum she works in. Jeanette follows Simon into the bedroom, both so exhausted that it doesn't take them long to fall asleep.


	4. Rough Day at School

**Chapter 2: Rough Day at School!**

The school bell rings loudly. Many students march out of their first period classrooms and go their assigned lockers. Tom lets out a big yawn as he walks down long hallway, towards his locker. He is concerned that his sister, Mary, is having so many nightmares. It seems that she has one at least once a week. He and his brother Vincent do everything they can to wake her up from her terrifying dreams. But it's only when their mom and dad come in to talk her out of the torment of what ever she is experiencing that she comes out of it. What is more surprising is that Mary has no recollection of any of her dream tears. It's like her mind draws a blank whenever she is asked about them.

The young bespectacled chipmunk looks up and is temporarily distracted when he catches a glimpse of the one girl he finds attractive in his class. She has black hair pinned back in pigtails. Her eyes are blue with long eyelashes. The girl is wearing a purple sweater with a pink skirt and black designer shoes. Her name is Jennifer, and to Tom, she is as smart, if not, smarter then he is. The other day, he found himself engrossed in a conversation about the cells of a silk worm. This is usually something he and his dad would talk about, but to actually have a similar conversation with one of peers is almost unheard of.

Tom seems so taken in by the human girl walking towards him that he almost doesn't notice the fact he had just dropped his school books on the floor. Thinking that is no place for good school books, Tom bends forward to pick them up. A loud ripping sound causes Tom to freeze from moving any further. _No, not now…_ He panics in thought to himself. Immediately, Tom stands back up with both of his hands placed on his rear end to cover the tear in his pants.

Jennifer walks up and stops in front of her chipmunk classmate. She eyes him suspiciously before speaking.

"Morning Tom, er, what are you doing?"

"Doing…? Me…? Nothing…I'm doing nothing!" He replies with the best forced smile he could muster. Tom does not move from the spot, instead he keeps his hands behind him to cover the hole on his bottom.

"Oh…I see," Jennifer looks down to see the papers and books spread out across his feet.

"Um, your books are on the floor." She points out.

"They are…?" Tom pretends to not realize at first. He looks down as if he sees the mess for the first time. "Oh, they are! How did that happen?" He adds with a nervous chuckle.

"Ohhkay," Jennifer raises her eyebrow, confused on why her chipmunk friend is acting so strangely. "Aren't you going to pick them up?" She asks him.

"Later," his voice squeaked a little higher then normal due to the stress he's feeling at this moment. "I'll pick them up later." He attempted to assure her.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, the books are happy where they are right now. I'll pick them up later, really!"

"Ok then…I guess I'll see you in class. Bye Tom." Jennifer shrugged before walking away from the aberrant chipmunk.

"Yeah, see ya!" As soon as Jennifer is out of ear shot, Tom lets out a sigh. "_Smooth_ Tom, _smooth_." He growls quietly to himself. Two familiar voices have Tom turning his attention to his siblings coming around the corner.

"Come on, sis, you can't tell me you don't remember that dream you keep having. It's like you have the same one every week or so." Vincent inquired impatiently.

"And I'm telling you, Vince, I don't remember these dreams you keep asking me about." Mary sighs in frustration. She looks up to see her younger brother standing beside himself in front of his locker. Both her and Vincent stops in front of Tom.

"Oh there you are Tom," Mary glances down to see the mess of books and papers on the floor. "Did you know your books are on the floor…?"

"They like being there, ok? Tom snaps at his siblings.

"Hey Tom, what's wrong?" Mary asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. You look like something just bit you in the butt." Vince smirked.

"Very funny," his intelligent little brother glared up at him. Tom then turns to his sister in an importunate way.

"Uh, Mary, could I borrow your sweater please." Tom asked with desperate eyes.

"My sweater? What for?" She cries with her eyebrow raised in a discombobulated way.

"B-Because, I ripped my pants." Tom whispered in a barely audible voice that even his siblings couldn't really hear.

"I'm sorry Tom, I didn't quite get that." Mary said. She leaned forward to address her ear so he may repeat his sentence a bit louder to her.

"I said, I ripped my pants." Again Tom said it in a very low and quiet voice. This time Vincent grins widely in acknowledgement.

"What?" Mary is still puzzled.

"He said he ripped his pants! Geez, even I can see that!" Vince said in a clear voice so that not only Mary could hear, but so did all the other children walking past them in the hall.

Suddenly all eyes were on Tom just before the hall is filled with the sound of laughter.

Tom's face turns bright red before he snarls up at his older brother.

"Thanks Vincent!" He says infuriated with his brother's constant annoying behaviour.

Once again, Tom turns to Mary with pleading eyes. "Mary, can I please borrow your sweater?"

"Alright," she nods. Her sensitive nature helps her to understand her brother's distress. She takes off her blue sweater and hands it to Tom.

Mary and Vincent watch as Tom puts on the sweater around his waist so it covers his rear end. Tom then bends down to pick up his books before hurrying to his class just in time to hear the final bell going off.

"Hey, Tom, wait up!" Vincent calls after him as he and Mary rush to keep up with their youngest sibling.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon walks out of his office den to grab a drink from the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out some orange juice. After pouring it into a glass he puts the orange juice container back into the fridge before picking up the glass. His thoughts are flooded with the phone call just after Mary's dream-tear. He can sense that Jeanette suspects something. Since she started working at the history museum in San Diego, not far from where they live which is good, Simon has all day to think out this new experience with the Illuminati. This pains him that he can't really talk to her about it. But this isn't something simple that can be solved by talking about it with her. In fact, this could be very much dangerous and life threatening to her and their children.

Simon is tempted to just put the whole 'Founder's Island' behind him completely. Forgetting the promise he made to his friends, and focusing more on his family. Unfortunately, it's not that easy. Every time the intelligent chipmunk brings himself to drop the project to expose the Illuminate, he is haunted with the images of tortures he and his friends endured. Anger fills his mind that these criminals are able to get away with that. It is his duty to tell the truth. The world has to know – the only thing is how will he protect his family in the meantime?

Before taking a sip from the glass, Simon glances at the clock on the stove. He realizes that it is almost 3:30pm his kids will be home from school soon.

Right on queue the door opens. Simon walks over to the hallway and watches as his kids file in from outside.

"Hi dad…!" Mary chirps.

"Hi Mary, how was school?" He responds with a smile to hide worry he felt moments earlier.

"It was fine." She says with a little giggle before running down towards her room with her backpack still on.

Simon paused for a moment as he just realized that she is not wearing her blue sweater, only her pink top.

"Hey dad..!" Vince cries as he runs into the house and stops in front of Simon. "I heard a really funny joke at school today. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, son." Simon shrugs while trying to show some interest to what his eldest boy has to say. He made a mental note that he will go ask Mary about her sweater later.

Vincent takes a deep breath before continuing. "Two hydrogen atoms meet. One says "I've lost my electron." The other says, "Are you sure?" The first replies "Yes, I'm positive.""

Both Simon and Vincent start giggling.

"That's a good one. I like it," Simon nods approvingly.

A familiar sounding sigh is heard at the door. Simon turns to notice Tom sulking as he walks in before closing the door. The first thing the adult chipmunk notices is that his youngest son is wearing Mary's sweater around his waist. _Well that solves the mystery why Mary isn't wearing her sweater,_ he ponders to himself. But now a new question forms in his mind.

"Son…? Why are you wearing your sister's sweater around your waist?" He asks.

"Don't ask!" Tom replied in a tired but demanding voice. The young chipmunk rushes past his dad and older brother to his room.

"Oh it was brilliant, dad." Vince perked up. "You see, he went to bend down to pick up his books and he rips his pants in front of the whole school. I'm telling you, it was a classic moment!" He adds with a snorting laugh.

"Wow," memories of Simon's childhood springs into mind as he hears Vincent describe Tom's embarrassing moment.

"I should go talk to him," he says mostly to himself as he walks away from Vincent.

"Dad, can I play some video games?" The young instigant chipmunk calls out.

"Yeah sure," Simon replies absently. His focus is more on checking on Tom and at least playing video games will keep Vince out of trouble for a while.

Simon puts his orange juice down on the kitchen counter before heading down the hall. He doesn't seem to notice that Vincent grabs the juice and starts drinking it till there is not even a drop left. The young chipmunk then hops to the living room to start playing some video games. Simon stops in front of the kids' bedroom door. He puts his ear close to listen as Mary and Tom talk.

"Don't worry about it Tom these things happen. Just tell dad and he'll get a new pair." Mary says with a soft nurturing voice. She watches her little brother walk out of the closet wearing a pair of green shorts that almost matches the green vest he has on.

Tom lets out a defeating sigh before responding, "yeah, your right. It's just a shame though these were my favourite pair too." He says holding up his pants to look at the nice size hole on the back end of them.

"Well, you have been growing a bit more these days. It was bound to happen." The clairvoyant chipette shrugs.

Simon smiles at his daughters attempt at both logic and compassioned words to her sibling in distress. He figures this is his queue to enter and try seeing if he could add in helping Tom feel better about his embarrassing moment.

First the adult chipmunk lightly knocks on the door before entering.

"Hey son, Vince told me what happened today." He says in a calm parental tone.

"Dad, Vincent doesn't know anything that happened!" Tom criticized his brother's way of explaining things.

"I see," Simon nods. "So you didn't rip your pants in front of the whole school?" He asked, hoping the story will be explained more clearly from the actual victim of the situation.

"The only reason why the whole school ever found out was because Vinny has big fat mouth!" The little bespectacled chipmunk huffed as he pointed to his own lips as a demonstration.

"Ok, so perhaps you would like to clarify this, because I'm a little confused." The intelligent chipmunk gently urged his son to talk more about his horrible moment.

"Fine," Tom sighed. "It started with this girl I know at school…"

"Oh, a girl…ok…continue…" Simon said with a half knowing smile and a nod. It amused him how his children seem to experience similar situations that he and his own siblings endured at their age. He sits himself down at the end of Mary's bed while she sat down beside him.

"Well…" The young chipmunk rolled his eyes as he found the right words to explain. "I kind of dropped my books and when I bent down to pick them up that is when my pants ripped."

"Ouch, right in front of this girl…?" His father asked.

"No…I don't think she knew that I had ripped my pants being she was far enough away to not hear them tear." Tom shook his head. "She of course found out later after Vincent blabbed to the entire school what had happened."

"Ah, did anything else happen?"

"You mean besides acting like a total goof up in front of her when she started talking to me?" The little chipmunk answered in an angry tone.

"Well, these things do happen." Simon shrugged with an understanding look on his face.

"I don't think I can face any of my peers at school ever again. I mean, no one else would have known if Vincent kept his big mouth shut!" Tom groaned as he slapped his hand over his forehead.

"Oh, give them time, Tom. The other kids will soon forget I'm sure." Even Simon had troubles believing his words, but he had nothing else to say to his son.

"Yeah…right…" his son scoffed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Do you have any more pants to wear for tomorrow?" Simon asked, hoping to chance this uncomfortable topic.

"Not really. They all are pretty much the same size. If this one ripped, then chances are they all will if I wear them."

"Well, in that case, I say it's time we do a little shopping before the malls close." Simon suggested as he gets up from Mary's bed and gestured with his thumb that they head out.

"Fine, whatever…" Tom grumbled as he began following his dad and sister out of the bedroom.

"Say dad…do you think I can get some new sweaters and skirts too?" Mary speaks up, hoping this would be a good moment to ask for a new wardrobe for her too.

"We'll see, but first, let's go see if we can pry your brother away from his video games first." Simon chuckled as he ushered his two younger children out of the room.


	5. Eleanor’s News…

**Chapter ****5: Eleanor's News…**

**Five Months Later…**

"_**Aaalll-v-iiin Junior!**_" Brittany screeched. She storms up to her son and immediately grabs a red lipstick from his little hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my lipstick is not to be used for crayons?" She cries, addressing the smeared drawing on the white wall. Brittany then attempts to fix the damaged tip of her lipstick. "Do you realize how expensive these are? I have to order them in from Paris."

The little chipmunk toddler sheepishly glances up at his mom in fear of her loud voice. He watches her as she carefully fixes the slightly squished tip of her lipstick then covers it with its protected lid.

Brittany looks down at the guilty look on her son's face and her heart melts. She is about to say something when a familiar squeal and pitter-patter of little feet is heard.

"Alex! What did I tell you about running in the house?"

The little tiny chipmunk stops in his tracks to look up at his upset mother. Like his twin brother Alvin Jr., Alex is unsure why his mother is so angry over his moment of innocent bliss.

Brittany takes a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I need you two to settle down. It'll soon be your naptime, and your aunties are coming over for a visit." She pleaded with her sons.

Alvin Jr. and Alex turn to each other as if to ask each other on what their mother meant. All they really heard is that their aunties would soon be visiting them. They again look up at their mother questioningly.

With another heavy sigh, Brittany rolls her eyes skyward.

"Come on you two. I'll read you a story. Perhaps that will calm you two down for nap time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Moments later Brittany comes back downstairs in time to hear the door bell ringing. She walks over to let in her visitors.

"Ellie, Jeanette…" she chirped, reaching over to give them a big hug. "It's been so long… Hope you forgive me. I've been so busy trying to help Alvin with his new album and taking care of the twins…It's been rough. I had to let go my nanny last week. She was just not doing her job right…but that's not important right now…what about you two? Ellie; you must tell me how your honeymoon went. How is your restaurant doing? Jeanette how are the kids? Behaving I hope."

"Well…" Jeanette stops to think about it for a moment. "Mary and Tom are at least." She shrugs sheepishly. "…most of the time…"

"Oh, I know how you feel." Brittany sighs. "Having twins are defiantly a real handful, especially when they take after their father."

Jeanette glances over Brittany's shoulder and notices the red smeared red color drawing on the wall. She turns towards her sister with a smirk. "I can see they have acquired the taste for art."

"Oh…I've been meaning to clean that up before you two arrived." Brittany embarrassingly admits.

"That's ok Brittany, I'm sure you had your hands full this morning." Eleanor chirps.

"Don't worry, Britt. We'll help clean it up. I, myself, have become quite the expert in cleaning up crayon messes on walls." Jeanette proudly states as she heads towards the kitchen.

"Actually it's lipstick…very _expensive_ lipstick…" Brittany corrects her sister as she follows her.

As Brittany and Jeanette walk ahead to the kitchen to retrieve the cleaning equipment, Eleanor frowns and lets out a deep sigh before following them.

Through most of the afternoon while Brittany and Jeanette told stories about their children, both good times and bad, Eleanor sat quietly with a depressed look in her eye. Finally Brittany looks over and notices her youngest sister is sad about something.

"Ellie…? What's wrong?"

"Yeah Ellie," Jeanette leaned forward to place a reassuring hand on her blond sister's shoulder. "You've been quiet most of today. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, as you both know Theo and I have been trying to have our own children the past four months since returning from our honeymoon…"

"Oh yeah, how's that going?" Brittany asks before taking a sip of her tea.

"Um," Eleanor nervously scratches the back of her head as she struggles to find the right words. "Yesterday I went to my doctor, you know, to get tested…and…um…"

"Ellie…what did she say?" Jeanette asks gingerly.

"My doctor said that I'm…I'm…infertile…" Eleanor blurts emotionally with an outburst of tears.

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with you wanting children?" Brittany shrugs.

"No Brittany…infertile," Jeanette solemnly explains. "It means that Eleanor cannot bare children.

"Oh," slowly the information sinks in, "Oooh, Ellie," Brittany reaches out to her younger sister and embraces her with a nurturing hug as her youngest sister sobs. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Is there anything you would like us to do?" Jeanette asks, not knowing what else to say.

"No…I don't know…" Eleanor sobbed uncontrollably.

"One thing is for certain, Ellie, Jeanette and I are here for you." Brittany says in a supporting manner.

"Thank you…" The young blond chipmunk sniffles through her crocodile tears. Brittany hands Eleanor a napkin from the table and encourages her to use it as a tissue to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Brittany's right," Jeanette nods in agreement. "That is what sisters are for. Never hesitate to call one of us if you need to talk, ok."

Eleanor nods in a way to say 'alright'. Her sobs keep her from expressing her gratitude with words. She continues to blow her nose and wipe the streaming tears from her face.

"Y-you know Ellie, I've read that most couples that are in these types of circumstances often find that miracles can happen. You never know…perhaps in a few years you may indeed end up pregnant. The point is; don't give up." Jeanette adds with encouragement.

With another sniffle and an attempt to smile, Eleanor glances up at her brunette sister. "Thanks Jeanette."

"Say, I have an idea," Brittany says with a mischievous smirk. "The twins won't be up for at least an hour; why don't we finish off this cake and I'll brew up some coffee. We can even add a shot of Irish Cream to it for an extra kick. What do you say?"

"That does sound good." Eleanor admitted. Jeanette simply nods in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go start the coffee." Brittany cheers as she gets up from her seat and heads into the kitchen.

As their older sister disappears through the kitchen door, Jeanette glances over to her younger sister and begins to pat her gently on the back.

"It'll be alright, Ellie. You'll see. We survived through many tougher challenges before. Just think of this as another hurdle."

"You're right Jeanette," Eleanor nods as she brushes away the last tear from her cheek. "Should we wait for Brittany, or start helping ourselves to this cake?"

"Um…why don't we start cutting the pieces that way we can all start at the same time when Brittany returns?" Jeanette suggested.

Eleanor nods once more, agreeing with her sister's suggestion. She picks up a medium size knife and starts cutting out three evenly sized portions. Eleanor is still disappointed that she cannot bare children, but as Jeanette explained that in time nature may change. Perhaps someday she and Theodore might experience a miracle. That would be the one possible hope, or perhaps the two of them could adopt. Either way, Eleanor is still determined to have a family with her husband.


	6. Tenth Birthday

Chapter 6: Tenth Birthday

**A/N:** I know it has been a while. Well, as promised here is chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Between work and computer problems it has been difficult though. Happy reading everyone, and don't forget to send me a review on your thoughts. Take care.

**Chapter 6: Tenth Birthday!**

Jeanette hums happily as she walks into the kitchen to open the fridge to pull out a medium white box. She takes it over to the counter before picking up a pair of kitchen scissors to cut the string that is kept the box closed. Jeanette removes the lid and peers in with a proud smile over the gorgeous square chocolate cake with vanilla icing. She is especially proud of the cartoon designs of her children's favorite heroes on top of it.

It was simply luck that she found a place that would design the cake to her specific request in putting three different heroes on one cake. Jeanette didn't feel right having to ask her sister, Eleanor and her husband Theodore to bake the cake. Today they are her guests. That of course did not stop them from making a different cake for later.

She looks up to peer through the glass veranda door to her backyard. Vincent runs past the door laughing as he, his siblings, and five other young guests from their class play a game with Alvin and Theodore. It is at that moment she remembers that someone is missing from this scene. Simon is not here to enjoy the celebration of their children's tenth birthday. _Where is he?_ She wonders. If anyone should be here it should be Simon. Jeanette tried countless times to contact him on his cell phone, but she only has been able to reach his voice mail. The only other person that is missing from this party is David Seville. But at least he has a proper excuse. There was an important board meeting that could benefit Alvin and Brittany's new album. Dave called earlier and said he'll make it for dinner though. Out of a nervous habit, Jeanette looks up at the clock again.

'_Where is he? Where is that husband of mine?'_ She again wonders with a more annoyed under growl in her breath.

Absently Jeanette reaches for the phone to call again when Eleanor walks in.

"I'm sure he's on his way, Jeanette. Perhaps he got tied up in traffic." Ellie says trying to be optimistic about the situation.

"Well, I hope he gets here before the gifts are handed out. I sure would hate for him to miss the look on Vincent's face when he opens the gift he wanted." Jeanette proudly announces, holding a special small wrapped parcel. "It is the Swiss Army Knife he's been asking for all year."

"You mean you got it? Oh, Vince will be so excited." The blond Chipette chirped.

"Shhh, I don't want him to know yet." Jeanette hushed her little sister as Vincent and his friends run by the back patio door again. To her relief her son has not heard them talking.

Jeanette notices how the rest of children guests seem to love Theodore. Sure Alvin is the attention getter, but Theodore has that child-like charm that seems children can relate to.

With a smile, Jeanette turns to Eleanor. "Theodore would make a fine father someday," she says. Jeanette realizes too late that she should have kept her mouth shut. By seeing the sad look on her younger sister's face breaks her heart. She forgot for an instance that Eleanor was infertile.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm so sorry. Guess I can still be a klutz, especially with my words." The bespectacled brunette Chipette mutters in a sheepish manner.

Eleanor forces a weary smile and turns her head up to Jeanette. "It's ok, Jeanette. I know what you mean. And who knows, miracles can happen - we'll see what the future will hold for us."

Jeanette couldn't help but to feel pride of her sisters' strength in personality. The most important thing is that she knows her little sister is correct. Miracles do happen. She thinks back to when they were kids and when Simon was kidnapped, taken from his family and friends. It wasn't till five years later when the miracle of Simon's return that caused great rejoice for both the Seville's and Miller's.

Her heart begins to ache as she remembers her original concern. Once more Jeanette turns to check the time on the wall behind her. Simon is now an hour and fifteen minutes late. _What is keeping him?_ She wonders.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon pulls up in his driveway and puts his vehicle in park. His mind is riddled with questions and concerns. Questions on why and how the Illuminati seem to be re-appearing. What is their plan? Does it have to do with the books he wrote? His concern is what they plan on doing to his family if he and Rob don't do as they ask.

Again Simon hesitated in leaving his car. His thoughts drift back to the discussion he had just over an hour ago with Rob. It is apparent that something has to be done and fast about all of this.

He peers down at his watch and lets out a weary sigh. There is no doubt that he is late. It seems that lately, Simon has a hard time in keeping track of his schedule and special dates. His guilt eases a bit as he picks up a bag with three parcels in it. At least he will not enter his home empty handed. There is no way he will miss his kids tenth birthday, especially the fact he has gotten his eldest son something special, something he has always wanted and asked for all year.

With a deep breath, Simon opens the car door and steps out. He closes the door before entering his home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you two going to bring that cake out yet? The guests and not to mention the birthday kids themselves are starting to get restless!" Brittany impatiently huffed.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned to see their older sister standing at the veranda door, tapping her foot as she usually does when something is taking too long. Eleanor smiles in her nurturing way as she walks over to the cake on the kitchen counter. Again she looks up at her over-dramatic sister.

"Give us one minute, Brittany. We still need to put the candles on the cake." Ellie states calmly.

"Well, hurry it up you two…" Brittany growled. She was about to continue but stopped when she noticed the front door opening.

"Hi, I'm home!" Simon cried out.

Brittany instantly scoffed and rolled her eyes skyward. "It's about time you showed up. You only missed half of your own kids' birthday party. We were beginning to think you'd never show up."

"Brittany," Jeanette warned, giving the fiery Chipette a serious look.

"It's ok, Jeanette," Simon sighed. "I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time during my meeting with Rob."

"Well, there's a big surprise." Brittany once again huffed as she crossed her arms in disappointment.

"_Brittany,_" Jeanette scolded, placing her fists firmly on her hips and giving her sister a very stern look.

"No," Simon softly replies. "She's right, Jeanette. I haven't been around much lately. Between work and writing this next book has prevented me from taking proper care of what's really important in my life." The bespectacled chipmunk turns and walks up to his wife. He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek then adds softly in her ear, "you and the kids."

"Oh brother," Brittany groans, rolling her eyes skyward. Eleanor lets out a small giggle before reaching into the draw and pulls out the candles for the cake. In her opinion, Simon's speech was quite eloquent.

"Guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for coming home so late. But don't worry; I managed to get our kids their gifts on the way home. I'm going to give it to them as soon as they blow out the candles." Simon chimed.

"Ok," Jeanette smiles. She watched her husband walk past Brittany and through the glass veranda door. Instantly Vince, Mary, and Tom cried out "Dad!" With a light sigh, Jeanette brings her attention to Eleanor and the cake.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Chipettes start singing Happy Birthday as soon as they reach the veranda door. Their singing has a contagious effect which causes the other party guests to sing. Vincent, Mary, and Tom take their place at the picnic table and wait anxiously for the cake to present itself in front of them.

Ten candles light up the top of the cake like a fireball. When the cake touches down on the table the birthday kids can see the candles surround their favorite hero images. There was a _Captain Courageous_ image for Vincent, _Lady Psyche_ for Mary-Anne and _Dr._ _Twinge _for Tom.

The three birthday kids eagerly inhale; close their eyes to make a wish then at the same time they exhale – blowing out all ten candles. The adults and children guests cheer for Vince, Mary, and Tom. As Jeanette reaches over to hand her children the knife to cut the cake the phone inside the house begins to ring. Almost instantly, Simon begins to tense.

"Um, I'll go get it. Continue to cut the cake I won't be long." He assures everyone before making his way into through the veranda door.

Alvin watched Simon with suspicion. For months his bespectacled brother has acted strangely to every phone call that rang. He noticed the same reaction during Ellie and Theo's wedding. Something is not right and he is determined to get to the bottom of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon grabs the phone after the fifth ring. His hand starts to tremble as he can sense who's on the other end. _What do they want now?_ He wonders.

With a hard swallow, Simon finally speaks. "H-hello…?"

"_You are still at this crusade to expose us such act will cost you greatly…"_ the voice scowled darkly.

Simon's eyes grew wide with fear as he heard the voice explain his plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeanette handed the last plate before she realized there were at least three extra guests that haven't had a slice of cake yet.

"Oh, we need more plates and forks. I'll be right back." She announces before heading inside.

As Jeanette heads towards the kitchen she suddenly hears Simon yelling at someone on the phone.

"You stay away from them, you hear me? They are just kids! They have nothing to do with this! Hello…Hello…!" Movement catches Simon's attention just as the caller hangs up on him. Stunned, Simon realizes it is Jeanette standing at the end of the kitchen. _How long has she been there?_ He wonders.

"Simon, what's going on?" Jeanette asked with a quiver in her voice. "What kids are you talking about? Not ours…" Simon didn't have to answer her - the look on his face said it all. _Someone is planning to harm our children?_ She instantly thought. Panic flooded her mind as her breathing quickened.

"Jeanette, please don't worry about it. I'll handle this, I promise." Simon tries to assure her. He hated seeing her look so worried and stressed. If only there was something he could do to calm down.

Not buying his attempts in taking charge of this situation she gives him a scowling glare. "You've been saying that for months. Simon, what is going on here? You're not telling me anything and now I hear you on the phone telling whomever that was to stay away from our kids and you're telling me not to _**worry**_?" She says with a slight raise in her voice. This is something new for Jeanette she hasn't felt so much adrenalin rushing through her before in her life.

Before Simon could answer her, Alvin enters through the veranda door. "Hey, where are those extra plates and forks? There are some pretty anxious kids out here still waiting for their piece of cake." He demands. The red-capped chipmunk quickly glances both Simon and Jeanette. He can tell he had just walked in the middle of a fight between them. Now he knows for sure that something is not right.

"Oh, coming." Jeanette replies, clearing her throat. She takes a few deep breathes to calm down from her minor outburst before reaching up the cupboard to grab three more paper plates then she pulls out the drawer to grab three forks. After Alvin turns to attend to the guests once more, Jeanette turned to her husband with a fierce glare. "We'll talk about this later." She growled.

Simon watches his wife as she storms outside to join the party guests. As soon as she is out of sight, Simon lets out a regrettable sigh. _She is right,_ he tells himself. But the question is what is he going to do?

He comes too as he realizes that his kids are still celebrating their tenth birthday. At least he can give them their gifts.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The kids are just finishing up the birthday cake as the adults bring the presents outside and sets them on the table in front of Vince, Mary, and Tom.

Before they could reach for one of them Simon walks up and hands them each a gift. "Here, open mine first." He requests.

"Ok, Daddy!" Mary-Anne giggled as she accepted a little box from her father. She opens it and inside is a little golden angel pin. Pleased with this gift, Mary looks up and smiles. "Thank you Daddy, she is beautiful."

"It's not just any angel pin, sweetie." Simon begins to instruct as he picks up the pin and sticks it on her sweater. He remembers the story his New Zealand friend from Founders Island told him about her angel pin. When he saw this one he knew he had to get it for his daughter. "This pin will protect you from harm."

"Cool," Mary giggles. "I think I can feel it working already," she whispers in his ear.

Tom opens his present next and almost instantly his eyes brighten as he looks down at a book. "_The Mysteries of Alcatraz_. Oh Dad, this particular book has been hard to find in stores. Dad, how did you get it?" He asks.

"Well, let's just say I got lucky and found it." Simon replies with a wink.

"Wow, thanks dad!" Tom cheers.

Lastly, Vince rips off the paper that covered a little box. He opens the box and jumps up with a loud cry.

"Yes! This is what I always wanted!" He crows. Vincent marvels at the red object with a red cross near the bottom of it. He pulls out a two inch blade from the side of it then a mini screw driver, mini scissors, even a 1GB USB memory stick. Last thing Vince notices on his new toy is a LED mini blue light shining from the tip of it. "Dad this is the coolest Swiss Army Knife I have ever seen! Thank you." He cries as he leaps off his seat and gives Simon a big hug.

Jeanette's heart sinks. She had to admit that is a much better Swiss Army knife then the one she got. At least she had saved the receipt so she can return it. But now she has the problem in finding a new gift to give her son.

Quietly she slips back inside to put the small Swiss Army knife in her purse. She'll have to make a trip back to the store later this afternoon before Dave comes over for dinner.


	7. Where did we go Wrong

_A/N: Hi all…Yes I'm still alive…I decided to give you all two chapters to read. Hope you all enjoy them. BTW, Michelle as far as I know that song is an original Chipmunks song which was sung by the boys' mother, Vinny._

**Chapter ****7: Where Did We Go Wrong?**

Simon and Jeanette stood at the front door along with their three children, Vincent, Mary, and Tom. They wave David Seville good-bye as he turns on his headlights and drives away into the night. The three young chipmunks handled their birthday gifts they received from their grandfather with pride. Each of them got a new cd from the company Dave works for. The cd has a series of demo mixes of soon to be published by Jett Records. Needless to say the three young chipmunks are pleased to be the first ones to get to listen to these new songs.

It has been hard for Simon and Jeanette to keep a smile on their faces during Dave's visit, but it would seem they have pulled it off. As far as they know, Dave and their children do not suspect a problem between them. It has been apparent that things have not been the same in their relationship for some time now. The rift has gotten wider since this afternoon when Jeanette overheard Simon's conversation on the phone. They glanced at each other and both knew that the night wasn't over yet. First they need to get their kids to bed.

As soon as Dave was out of sight Jeanette glances down at her children. She forces a smile on her face as she ushers her kids into the house. "Ok little ones it's past your bedtime."

"Awe, how come?" Vince groaned in protest. "We are ten years old now. Aren't we allowed to stay up just a little bit longer? I want to listen to my new cd."

"Yeah," Tom and Mary cried out in unison.

"No arguments. Now march," Jeanette announces sternly.

Reluctantly the three young chipmunks do as they are told. They turn to re-enter their home with their mother close behind them.

Simon sighs heavily before turning to enter his home and closed the door. _Man I need a drink!_ He told himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary glanced up at her dad as he pulled the covers over her. The look in his eyes was distant, like he was thinking of something serious. She can sense that something is wrong with him. It is more than the usual stress that Simon was going through. Mary can sense a lot of anger, worry, and fear in him.

She reached up with her little hand and touched his before he manages to completely cover her upper body. "Is something wrong, daddy?"

Simon's eyes widen with surprise. He wasn't expecting such a question to be asked. Simon looks right into little Mary's bright blue eyes behind her big round pink glasses. How big innocent they are. There isn't anything in the world that he wouldn't do for her. He wanted to be able to protect her and her brothers, but how? Has he doomed Jeanette and his kids? How could he live with himself if anything would to happen to them?

With a deep breath, Simon manages to smile down at his daughter. He takes his hand and strokes her little chubby cheek.

"Don't you worry," he tells her softly. "Everything will be fine."

Mary-Anne eyed her father questioningly for a brief moment. She still feels that something is wrong. The attempt look on her dad's face made her feel that there might still be hope that things would get better soon. She smiles brightly up at him, "ok Daddy." She replies.

Simon gives her a kiss on her forehead before placing the covers over her upper body. He gets up and walks over to Tom, whom is awaiting his turn to be tucked in.

Meanwhile, Jeanette has just finished seeing Vincent to his bed and now she is about to put the blankets on top of him. Even Vincent could feel the sudden tension between his mom and dad.

"Mom, are you and Dad having a fight?" He finally asks.

Jeanette was stunned and speechless from her son's comment. For a moment she was stuck on how to answer Vincent his question. She glances over to Simon as he too glanced up at her. She had to say something to help her son sleep with ease of mind.

"No, of course not sweetie," she lied. "We're just going to have a talk."

Vincent glances up at his dad then again at mom. Still something didn't seem right about this. One thing is obvious, mom was a terrible liar. Regardless, Vincent decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Ok," he nods in agreement to his mother's statement.

"Ok guys. You three sleep tight." Simon announced. He, along side with Jeanette both head for the door. Before they exit the bedroom they turned to look at their children once more. Simon and Jeanette attempt to smile in order to ensure their children that everything will be fine. Vincent, Mary, and Tom smile back as a sign that they will support their parents no matter what is troubling them.

As soon as she closed the bedroom door, Jeanette looked up at her husband with uncertainty in her eyes. Simon swallows a large lump in his throat before following his wife into the living room.

Jeanette stopped once she entered the living room. She takes a deep breath before turning to her husband. For thirty seconds there was a pause between them. Jeanette is so upset about all of this that she didn't know where to begin. She knew that he is only trying to protect her and their kids, but he promised a long time ago that they wouldn't keep any secrets from each other. How could he not tell her about these phone calls and threats? She never felt so betrayed in her life.

Simon looked at her knowing and understanding her frustration. He often felt the same way when he was a kid and Alvin would start coming up with crazy schemes, but this is different. There are lives at stake, especially the lives of their children. In all the years he has known Jeanette he had never seen her appear so angry, disappointed, and scared all in one stare. Her dark green eyes studied him carefully.

"I don't understand you Simon." She finally said.

"Jeanette please, I didn't want to worry you with what was going on." Simon pleaded in defiance.

"Worry me?" Jeanette gasped with resentment. "Simon I overheard you this afternoon that our children's lives are at risk! I think it is safe to say that I am pretty worried even without you confronting me with this!" She adds with her voice slightly elevated.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I thought I would be able to handle this on my own. Rob and I actually had everything under control, until the remaining Founders got wind of our plans!"

"Well, what part of your plans do involve in protecting your family, Simon?"

"I-I was getting to that – I mean, they only started threatening to take the children to the Island today."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jeanette shakes her head in disbelief. "What is going on in that head of yours? You're sneaking around and keeping secrets from me. Can you tell me why you are doing this all of a sudden?"

"Last year I-uh-found Mary's journals from the Island," Simon tensed up slightly. "She left certain clues that lead me and Rob to expose them, Jeanette. Don't you see they have to be stopped? No one is safe unless everyone is aware of their plans!"

"Call me crazy, but what if the world is not ready for this kind of exposure?" Jeanette pointed out.

"Whether they are ready or not the people have a right to know!" Simon argued with his own voice elevated slightly.

"Perhaps, but at what cost?"

"I'm working on that! I just need to make a few changes in my calculations!"

"I don't believe this!" Jeanette yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Simon this isn't like when we were kids going on misadventures with our siblings! We are talking about the lives of our own children. We don't want them to have to go through what we went through. And if it is the same Island you were taken to then for sure we don't want them to experience the tortures you suffered, do you?"

"It's not going to be like that!" Simon snapped. His eyes filled with anger as the memories haunted him once more. Without realizing it, Simon's rage grew. His actions became automatic like he was in a hypnotic state. This is a feeling he hadn't experienced since he was on Founder's Island.

"I'll kill them all before they can touch one hair on our children's heads! Not a single Founder will stand after when I'm done with them! Do you hear me! I'm not going to let them take our children!" He growled fiercely down at Jeanette – grabbing her upper arms tightly and shakes her in a violent manner.

Jeanette began to shiver in fear as she gives a frightened yelp. Her husband's eyes seem to glow slightly behind his glasses like he was under a spell. This is defiantly not something Simon would normally do no matter how angry he gotten.

Simon immediately stopped as soon as he saw the terrified look in Jeanette's green eyes. _'What am I doing?'_ He wondered. Quickly, Simon removed his hands from his wife's quivering arms and backed away before he could harm her any further.

Jeanette takes two steps back – away from her enraged husband. She carefully starts rubbing her sore arms. She has never felt so fearful from the chipmunk she loved, nor had she experience any violent intentions from him. It's hard to decide what hurts more, her arms or her heart.

"What's happening here?" Jeanette asks with tears building up in her eyes.

"I don't know…" Simon replied with a shaky hand touching his forehead. "I'm sorry…" He then whispered. "I thought I had this under control." He thought back to when the beautiful physiologist helped him regain his mind from the Founder's control. For over ten years he was doing fine. He felt almost like he did before the whole experience on Founder's Island. Why is he losing control now? One thing is for certain, he needs to pull himself together and think of a way to protect his family.

Jeanette starts shaking her head; she just cannot believe what is happening. "No, Simon…I'm sorry…" She takes a deep breathe before addressing her thoughts to him.

"M-m-maybe we should have a 'b-break'." The words seemed to hurt her more then she ever thought possible. Tears of the pain and regret slide down her face.

Simon is in total shock. Even he is unable to hide any tears. "What?" He gasps.

"I wish we didn't have to, but our children need to be safe. They can't be safe here. Not while you are endangering them with your constant campaign against these Founders. And now this…" she pauses as she tries to explain the situation that just accrued between them. "What's to say this violent rage won't happen again? What if it happens around our children?"

"Jeanette, I…"

"Simon, please. This has to be done. You need to figure out what is most important here. Until then, I will take our children and stay over at Eleanor and Theodore's for a while. "I'll leave with Vince, Mary, and Tom tonight."

"Jeanette, please don't go…" Simon pleaded. His heart felt as if it was pricked like a sharp knife piercing it several times. _'Why is this happening?'_

"Don't try stopping me, Simon." Jeanette bravely puts her foot down before turning and heads for Vince, Mary, and Tom's bedroom.


	8. A Twist of Fate

**Chapter 8: A Twist of Fate!**

The three young chipmunks watch as their parents leave their room. As soon as the door is closed shut Vince, Mary, and Tom sit up. They have never seen their mom and dad behaving like this before. Sure they witnessed them arguing before, but this was defiantly more serious.

"Some birthday this is ending up being." Vincent groaned in disappointment.

"Shush, Vincent! I think mom and dad are about to have a major fight." Mary-Anne scolded holding her index finger up to her lips.

"I wonder what they are fighting about this time." Tom wondered as he hopped out of his bed. He saunters quietly up at the door then presses his ear up to it.

"I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with these strange phone calls that dad keeps getting." Mary suggested.

"What strange phone calls?" Vincent asked scratching his head and giving his sister a baffled look.

"Well, I'm not sure how many of them he received, but I know that each time he gets more upset over it. I know this because I just happened to overhear one of his conversations with these callers." The young female chipette noted.

"Whoa, things are starting to heat up out there." Tom announces with his ear still pressed up to the door.

"Really? What are they saying?" Vincent inquired. He jumps out of his bed and walks up beside his brother and puts his ear up to the door.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like mom is really mad at dad about some kind of campaign he's involved with. I just heard something about them going on misadventures to an Island…I think…" Tom replies.

"Tom, Vincent – come on guys. Get away from that door." Mary ordered.

"Hush Mary, this is getting good." Vince waved off his sister.

"This isn't right. Mom and dad are upset. We should give them space to work it out and – "

"_I'll kill them all before they can touch one hair on our children's heads! Not a single Founder will stand after when I'm done with them! Do you hear me! I'm not going to let them take our children!" _

"Was that dad?" Vincent gasped.

"Founder?" Mary wondered.

"Guys, I'm really scared. What is going on?" Tom whined.

This time all three young chipmunks pressed their ears to the door. Their curiosity is getting the better of them.

"They aren't yelling anymore." Mary discovered.

"Yeah, instead it sounds like they are discussing a," Vince pauses to swallow a large lump lodged in his throat, "possible break up?"

"No," Mary cried in disbelieve. "They can't break up!"

"Their coming. Quick back to bed, hurry!" Tom whispered harshly as he pushed his siblings back towards their beds.

The kids rush to get back under their covers back before the door opens. They look up to see their mother stepping into the room. Her face appeared stained with tears.

"Kids, get up. I need you to pack a few things we are going to Aunty Eleanor and Uncle Theodore's for a while." She orders them.

Shocked, Vincent, Tom, and Mary look up at Simon whom is standing at the bedroom door.

"Daddy?" Mary whined.

Simon looks up with tears welding up in his eyes. He blinks them back long enough to put on a brave face. "Do as your mother says. Everything will be alright." He tells them before turning away.

As Vince, Mary, and Tom change, Jeanette called her young sister Eleanor to let her know that she and her children will be staying with them for a few days. The moment the children were dressed and packed, Jeanette ushered them towards the front door. Simon stood there waiting for them. He sniffles back a few tears in order to maintain a brave face. Deep inside he knows it is probably safer to keep the children away from him for a while. Jeanette made a point when she said she didn't want his 'relapse' of the Founder's hypnosis on him to affect the children.

Mary runs ahead with her arms reaching out to her father. Simon instinctively kneels down to accept the big hug from the little chipette. He held her tightly in his arms. How he wished he didn't have to let her go. Her and her brother's safety is so important.

"I don't want to go, Daddy. I want to stay here with you!" She whimpers through her tears.

"It's ok Mary, you will be alright. You must go. It will be for a short time, I promise." Simon assures her. Gently, he pushes her back so he could look directly in her big green eyes. "You remember the little angel pin I gave you today?"

"Yes daddy, I'm wearing it now." She replies. Pulling her sweater back, she shows her pin attached to her blouse.

"Good girl. You keep it on no matter what, understand."

"Ok daddy," Mary nods. She is not sure why, but she intends to follow her father's instructions.

Simon looks up at his sons and gives them a brave smile.

"You two look out for your sister and be brave, ok."

"Ok daddy," Tom nods.

"We will." Vincent adds, also with a nod.

"Come here," Simon requested with his arms reaching out to them. The two boys instantly rushed over to their dad in a group hug with their sister. "You guys take care and mind your mother."

"We will," the siblings reply in unison.

"Come on kids. We need to get going now." Jeanette demands as she starts to tug her children away from Simon.

"Bye daddy," Mary whines tearfully.

"Yeah, bye." Vincent adds, also with a sad tone.

"We'll miss you," Tom sniffed.

"I'll miss you too." Simon sighed.

Before following the kids out, Jeanette turns to give Simon one last look. She doesn't want to leave him, but for the safety of their children she must. If only there was a simpler way to do this. How she wants to believe that Simon can be a superhero and protect them as promised, but the reality is that he is just a chipmunk, like his brothers and her. Regardless of the situation, she wanted him to know that she still cares about him.

"Good luck," she whispered softly.

"You too," he whispered back.

Simon slowly closes the door. He finally lets the tears escape down his cheeks. How could it come to this? He is starting to lose everything he cared about. Will Jeanette and his children be alright? His body begins to shake in fear of what would happen if the remaining Founders ever got their hands on them.

"They will be alright. I know they will be." He tried to convince himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeanette drove down the highway towards L.A. She is so upset with the unusual fight she had with Simon that she doesn't even notice how quiet the road seemed. Barely another vehicle in sight – it isn't even that late in the evening. The kids sat in the back seat. They stay quiet even though their minds are full of questions.

Tom seems to notice this strange silence on the road out the window to the left of him and turns to his siblings. "It is a little too quiet out for a Friday night, don't you think?" He asks them.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Tom." Vincent exclaims as he turns around to see a pair of red and blue lights flashing behind them.

At that moment, Jeanette catches a glimpse of the lights flashing in her rear view mirror just before the familiar sirens blare on.

"What? Oh no…" she groans as she pulls over immediately.

"Mommy I don't like this. Let's get out of here." Mary suggests in a frightful tone.

"Don't be silly, Mary. It's just a police officer. I just wasn't paying attention to my driving that's all. I was probably speeding…yeah, that's it." Jeanette explains to her terrified daughter.

"But mommy…" Mary pleaded.

"Not now Mary!" Jeanette snapped. A loud tapping on the driver's side window causes her to jump with a yelp.

The flash light hits her directly in the eyes, blinding her to the point that she could barely make out the figure of a man that is welding it. She carefully presses a button on the handle of the door. This was able to scroll the window down in order for her to communicate with this person.

"I-i-is there a problem officer?" She nervously asks the man in uniform.

"License and registration please." The man demands right off the bat.

"Oh, o-o-of course. R-r-right away." Jeanette fumbles as she goes through her glove compartment to find her papers. As soon as she finds them she hands them to the officer with a shaky hand.

"Mommy…mommy…" Mary whimpers from the back seat.

"Mary, be still. This will be over shortly." Jeanette hissed with anxiety in her voice.

"I need you to step out of the car, ma'am." The man demands.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette replied in shock. She thought she was only getting a ticket for speeding.

"You heard me! Out of the car!" The officer bellowed.

"Uh, sure. Ri-right away." Jeanette reluctantly obeyed. She unhooked her seatbelt and opens the driver side door.

"No mommy, no." Mary warned.

"It will be ok, Mary. This won't take long." Jeanette tells her as calmly as she could before stepping out of the car.

"Officer, I'm sorry for speeding. You see –" She tries to explain as she struggled to stay standing on her wobbly knees.

"That isn't the reason why I stopped you." The officer said coldly.

"It…isn't?" Jeanette looks up at man and for the first time she can see a yellowish glow in his scary eyes and an evil crooked smile on his face.

"You see, I'm working for _them_ – the ones that once had your husband many years ago. Now _they_ want your children!" He said, baring his sharp fanged teeth.

Jeanette came to a conclusion that not only this man isn't a real officer, but he isn't even human. Before she could jump back in her car and drive away the officer flips up his pen and pushing the button at the tip. Instantly the cover popped off and exposed a needle that was hidden inside. With one fast swoop the fake officer stabbed her in the neck with the needle. Jeanette tried to scream when the needle penetrated her skin, but her vocal cords were apparently numb. She is instantly being affected by the serum that is forced into her body. To her knowledge it is some kind of paralyzing formula. It won't kill her, but will keep her immobile for a while. She is fully aware of what is happening around her as the strange alien man placed her back in the driver's seat.

The moment the imposter has Jeanette sitting comfortably he looks over the back seat and grinned widely at the three young scared chipmunks.

"Hiya kids, ever been to an island?" He said with an evil chuckle.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Flying over a dark body of water – through thick fog, the air is cold. Up ahead is an object floating in the black water. As the current speeds up the closer it is – it is an island. The shape of it is familiar, but not sure from where it was seen before. Flying faster till a large building is in view. Instead of stopping the flight continues. Ghosting through the walls and stopping in a dark damp room. A shape of a woman's spirit materializes into view. Gliding closer, she looks up. Closer she becomes till all is seen are her eyes. The woman's eyes blink a few times and each time her eyes transform into a big oval shape and wearing indigo-blue glasses. Backing up, the eyes now belong to a young chipette. She sits, petrified along with her brothers on either side of her. All three of them are scared of something or someone as they sit alone in this dark damp room.**_

A woman wakes up with a jolt and a scream. Cold sweat runs down her forehead. It takes a moment to get her bearings together but soon she remembered where she is. A hand reaches up and grabs her arm. She looks over to see her husband look up at her with concern.

"Judy, are you alright? What is it?" He asks.

"It's Simon and Jeanette's kids, Rob. They're in trouble." She replies.


End file.
